


Hereafter

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Justice League Dark (2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, One Shot, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Post-Season/Series 07, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: The President of the US hoped for Oliver queen to find peace in the hereafter. But death's not the end, especially for the Spectre.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

> Post Crisis AND post season 7 finale, with the events coming full circle. Inspired by the comic of the Spectre (2001) and Justice League Dark.

She remembers Sarah and Barry, asking her – asking everyone, actually- if she was sure Oliver was nowhere to be found- if she wasn’t, maybe, just maybe, thinking about his body, what he had used to be- the man who had come back from the island.

She told them she was. That it wasn’t just a matter of Oliver not wanting to be found- she was just too good for that. She told them that, had he been the Spectre, he would have found a way to be with them once again, to save himself. And yet… nor Oliver nor the Spectre were anywhere to be seen. 

And then, one day, she walked back home, Mya in tow, now a toddler, her arms filled with grocery bags, and here he was, tossing a coin in the air and an unlit cigarette in mouth, another behind his ear, and a trench that had seen better years. 

Her old “mate”, John Constantine. 

Mia ran behind her, and held onto her mother’s legs like it was a lifeline, and started crying, scared by the sudden appearance of a stranger in their household. Instead, Felicity, looking as strong and fearless like only a mother could be, stood her ground, and faced him. She didn’t trust John Constantine- he was vain, self-centered, and he was the very definition of the saying _“All roads to Hell are paved with good intentions_ ”. She knew he meant well, but yet, because of hi doing, people tended to dye around him- or came back from the death with less soul than they died with. 

Or, like in Oliver’s case, they didn’t return at all. 

“What do you want, Constantine?” She asked. If his charm had ever worked its magic with her, now it wasn’t the case any longer. Life, loss, death, had hardened her, body and soul. She was, finally, her father’s daughter, with only a sole objective in mind: protecting her kid, not matter what, and if John Constantine was there… it mean one thing and one thing only: trouble. 

He chuckled, shaking his head, then he sighed and, hands in his pockets, he approached her with a ”devil may care” attitude. “You can rest easy, Love. I’m not here to ask you join me or the Legends in some kind of crazy mambo across space and time and magic. I’ve been asked to pass along a message, actually.” 

“ _A message?_ Who the hell asked you to give me a message?” She snickered. Mia’s hold on her legs got weaker and weaker, and, like the curios child she was- like the majority of children- she dared to steal a peek from her mother’s body to the funny stranger with the weird accent. 

“Well, I was out there, saving the Multiverse from being destroyed by the incarnation of dark magic with my mates from the Justice League Dark- hate the name but bloody Allen suggested it last year and it stuck- when everything was destroyed _again_ and Zee – Zatanna, fishnets, top hat, tails, you may have met her, she was at Lois and Clark’ wedding, apparently a friend of theirs – well, Zee and I were at the dawn of time, and long bloody story short, we used magic to recreate everything, and instead of the House of Mystery, my humble abode, we ended up in a place called the Nameless Land. Apparently, it’s a place we all long for when we cry for eternal peace, collective consciousness, mind and matter are in tune, and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, who do you think rules over this dominion?”

He smirked, and lifted his eyebrows in an almost comedic way. He didn’t add another word, and the breath died in Felicity’s throat as she felt her eyes turning teary- something that hadn’t happened in a very long time. Not even when the Monitor had come to collect Oliver. 

“You are kidding.” She took one step after the other, and grabbed Constantine for the lapels of his trench. She stared at him in the eyes, sobbing. “Please, tell me you’re not joking.”

Tenderly, as he was a father, he laid a kiss on her forehead, and looked down at the fragile woman before him, his hands on her shoulders. “I’m not lying. Mrs. Queen. He may not be what you know him to be, but his essence lives on. And he wanted me to tell you, that death’s just the beginning of the journey, and only when you’ll finally be reunited, he’ll be truly at peace.”

And now, a lifetime later, here she stood. She had done her work, kept her promise ton Oliver. Mia and William safe, and now they could finally walk on their own feet, and be the heroes the city- the word- needed. Together with Wally’s kids, and JJ, Sarah, Zoe, Nora, John and Chris and Connor, they were going to keep the world, and each other, safe: they didn’t need her any longer.

She took one last step and skimmed over the cold marble, the tombstone of her beloved husband, and shed a few tears for what he had lost and what she was about to renounce to. But, she had been ready for this very moment for a long time, almost half her life. 

“I’m ready,” she whispered in the dark, apparently to no one in particular. And then, she felt it- the hot fanning her body, light touching her whole self. She turned, and she met his gaze. Strong, and yet…. Hurt. Almost as he could understand her longing. “I’m ready.” She repeated to the Monitor. 

“Are you sure? Where I’m taking you, there’s no coming back from.”

“I’ve waited for a very long time to see him again. I’m ready.” She repeated once again, nodded. Her lips were graced by a smile, the tiniest one- she was, finally, returningto her home, to her person, her happy place. It was, almost, as if the pieces of a puzzle were making sense and fitting together for the first time since she had opened the box.

He nodded, and as she played with her wedding band, he opened a portal, and light and energy, and everything and nothing at all engulfed her, at the same time. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions and feelings and against just about everything, overwhelmed by sensory overload. He gasped, and then…. Then, it was just…. Warmth. Peace. She gulped and opened her eyes, feeling a gentle hand squeezing her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, and looked around, taking in the scenery- it was their home, the one they had made together, the one had been forced to abandon to save everyone, billions, to remade the Multiverse.

“Oliver?” She cried his name, as it was a plea, a prayer, and he just nodded- as teary as he had been when he had been forced to leave her behind. He didn’t look one day older than the last time she had seen him, and when she stole a glance in window, she saw her own reflection – the glasses, the long wavy hair, the pink lacquered nails – and she felt like crying. Or giggling. She wasn’t sure. 

It was like that day. Everything was the same- Mia was the only thing missing, because he didn’t had any regrets, knowing that everyone would have kept her safe. 

She jumped in his arms, cupped his face and kissed him as the Monitor vanished, and they didn’t even notice, too caught up in being with each other once again. 

For Eternity. 


End file.
